The Prince of Shadows
by Joshari
Summary: The King of Hell had many children, but only two were the children of Lilith. A male and a female. Both with the dark and the light in them. However unlike Charlie, Alerobiel was the firstborn. This is his story, his own trials, in learning and making his own path. Will have adult themes.
1. The Watcher

Hell had just finished with its yearly anniversary of purging those that were weak or had their time and the dust had not even just settled when the fights for territory started.

Sir Pretentious and Cherri Bomb were going at it and the citizens who were caught in the middle of the battle, all ran for cover or safety away from the fighting and destruction.

A pair of pale moonlike eyes were watching the chaotic event, glinting in amusement at the show, while various debris landed around it. Occasionally something flew towards the watcher, only to be smacked out of the way by a dark tendril, leaving the lurker unharmed.

"You stupid nincompoop!" A voice shouted, blasting one of the egg henchmen to bits. A male walked into view, wearing various colors of pink, and was clearly homosexual. The watcher clearly knew the male to be none other then the Porn Star Angeldust.

"You're paying for that," Angel yelled, clearly pissed over something.

"Angel!" Cherri yelled out in joy as Angel grinned and stepped on a injured henchman, laughing at the thrill.

"I'm here dollface," Angel said, pulling out a tommy gun and pointing it towards Pretentious. "Time to pay!"

A explosion lit up the watcher for half a moment, revealing the form of a young male, with jet black hair and pale-almost white skin. His hair was long and tied back, to keep out of his face, and he was grinning almost wickedly. It was clear that he enjoyed this escapade. Then once more, he was hidden in the darkness of the shadows.

He listened to the two interacting between them as his pale eyes narrowed slightly, as Angel told Cherri about his two week stay in a hotel.

The watcher knew just what Angel was talking about. About Charlie trying to rehabilitate demons, so they could get out of hell, and into heaven.

He visited the hotel, the visitor, the watcher, and he even thought that it was going to be a failure. Yet a tiny bit deep inside him had hope that she was right, that Charlie would succeed.

Finally the battle ended, with Sir Pretentious losing to Cherry and Angel.

The Watcher blinked and slipped away, leaving the area, heading to his own place.

As he did, he pulled out a phone and quick dialed a number. A couple rings later, his eyes narrowed to slits as he spoke.

"I want you do me a favor," He told the person he called, as he slid into a seat of a limo waiting for him. "I know that you saw her interview, so I want you to pay a visit to her hotel. I want you to report back to me what you see. Keep an eye on it."

A minute passed as the limo drove him to his place and he smiled, clearly a wicked smile, "Good, do that. I don't care what you do, but make sure that she's okay. Remember who allowed you to be where you are. I'll count this favor off the tab from when you were alive. No harm to her or the deal's off."

The male hung up on the person and he looked out of the window, a little bit of red in his eyes reflected back at him, and he realized it. He blinked it away, hating that part of himself. Yet it was a part of him, he knew, the demon.

He turned his attention to another task, as his phone rang and he looked at it.

He then answered it, "Hello Father."


	2. Twisted Angel

The Limo pulled into the driveway road of his old home, the luxurious mansion of his parents, namely his father.

He dreaded the meeting that was to take place, as his Father wanted to check up with each of his sons, to see who survived the purge, and who didn't.

Upon entering the mansion, the young male was greeted by the tall form of his mother.

"Alerobiel, how many times do I have to tell you," He heard her say, her voice hinting at irritation. "You are not your brothers, you are my son. So drop the dark act that you so like to appear as."

He smiled at her, a fake forced act, as he dropped the shadows he controlled. She smiled when she finally saw the blonde hair, that made him a target among his brothers.

"That's better," He heard her say, sounding pleased. "You look so much like your father now."

Suddenly her phone rang and she answered it.

"Yes," Alerobiel heard her say, as she walked away, her voice fading. "I'll be over for the appointment within the hour, do be a good chap."

"Alerobiel," He abruptly heard a voice from behind him. "Well, if it's a doll if I've ever seen one."

Alerobiel knew, without looking, that the voice belonged to one of his brothers. He didn't even bother turning around, to see who it was, but he knew it was the one called Varvious.

"Go away Varv," Alerobiel said, as he started walking away, leaving his brother. "I'd rather not get into a fight with you here. You know how mother can get."

"Don't think that you avoided this," Varvious threatened, his voice fading into the house, as Alerobiel headed out the door. "This is coming, you and me."

The blonde haired male once more sat back into his limo and ordered the driver to take him home.

As the vehicle started its way to his destination, Alerobiel decided that his father didn't need to see him, a phone call was good enough. He caught his reflection in the window once more, this time showing a boy, who almost looked like a doll. With long blonde hair tied back, pale moon eyes, and a white face. He had his mother's eyes, but his Father's appearance, minus the rosy cheeks. That came from smiling all the time, something that Alerobiel rarely did, and when he did, it was usually for show or something wicked. He rarely smiled for anything out of joy or happiness like his sister Charlie.

Charlotte Magne, was her full name, but everyone called her Charlie. And she was the apple of her Daddy's eye, his jewel. She was the one he spent the most time with, catering to her wishes when she was younger. She wasn't spoiled, but there were many times when the King of Hell threw out any plans to spend time with Charlie, especially once when she had a tea party and he had a meeting with the warlords. He canceled the meeting for that day and then threatened them all when they tried to take over his kingdom.

That was something that Lucifer always told the both of them, Alero and Charlie, to never take shit from other demons.

And it was something that Alero took to heart.

The demon Prince grinned, an action that was instinctive, as he thought of a certain demon that was feared for his power, and how instantaneous the rise to power was. Little did anyone know, that the true reason was because of Alero. All the Prince had to do was provide the information, and no one who survived could say Alero was the one behind it all. There was only one who could solidly pin him.

But it still made him uneasy, he remembered, the grin fading away as he looked at his blonde reflection. He was the son of Lucifer, who was once an Angel of Heaven, and he looked almost like his father.

Alero scowled as he used his shadows, running his hands and fingers through his hair, to change his hair to black. There was no hope for him, he knew, he felt, for him. He was stuck in Hell forever, as his own soul was tainted with evil, as he helped a murderer on earth kill innocents and then helped that same murderer in Hell. There was no way he could go to heaven...

Yet deep inside of him, there was hope.

The limo pulled into the driveway of a large hotel casino and Alero looked up. He saw that his hotel, with one hundred and fifty-six floors, was the most popular and largest one in all of the city. As he walked through it, up to his penthouse, he saw gambling machinery, card tables, and various drinking stations selling acoholic drinks.

"You want water," He heard a bartender telling a smaller demon, as he passed. "You go to a fucking lake. We don't sell water here."

"But there's no lake," The person responded.

"Too bad champ."

Alero heard the voices become part of the crowd as he made his way to his place.

Soon he was in his room and he turned on the television and on it the interview with his sister, Charlie played. Alero sat down on a couch overlooking the best view of the city. He felt at odds within himself, as Charlie's interview played in the back.

He remembered the short time, when he was younger, when he too thought that there was some good in the people down in Hell. But that naive thinking was quickly put out, when he saw nothing but hate, anger and the evil in the faces of every single demon.

Yet Charlie had that potential, that dream, and willpower to make her idea come true.

Alero narrowed his pale eyes, almost to slits as he turned around when he heard someone off screen comment on her singing. And he watched his Sister call Katie a bitch.

His slitted eyes turned red, as he grinned wickedly, and then watched as she got into a fight defending her ideals. Watching her, Alero felt something stirring within him, a strong willingness to see the rest of hell burn. To see her succeed, yet those who were justified in being here, burn and suffer.

He suddenly realized that he had more Demon in him, then his sister. She had more of the Angel side. One eye widened as he slowly came to the realization that Charlie and himself were in existence for a reason. Maybe their Father knew, maybe not, but it no longer mattered to Alero. He decided that he had a duty to fill, as did Charlie. She would succeed, he decided. She would be the light in Hell, and he'd be the reflection of her light. He'd fufill another duty, he'd be the judge of who she'd help. He'd send to her, those he thought were worthy. And those who weren't, they burn and suffer, never to leave Hell.

His reflection caught his attention and he saw that his eyes were red. He stared at his image and dropped the dark out of his hair. He definitely looked like his father more, but he saw that he had his mother's eyes.

He grinned as he saw himself in a new light. He would be the twisted angel, the one who would defy his father. He'd help Charlie change Hell.

_Written to Twisted by Misso. Hazbin Hotel isn't owned by me, all copyrights go to Vizziepop. However Alerobiel is all mine, an oc. Originally created under another name years ago, Alerobiel was once called Turras, a daemon with a split soul. One light and dark, and it made him a little twisted. And he does have blonde hair, he just hid it._


	3. The interview

666 News started off its 'day' with Katie in an extravagant living room, overlooking the city. Across from her was a male with long blonde hair and colorless pupils for eyes. He looked calm and dressed in a black leather punk rocker look. Katie was dressed in her usual red mini skirt outfit.

"So we were asked to do an interview with one of the Princes of Hell, Alerobiel," She said smiling, as she kept looking at him. He knew that it was because she feared him a little, and she had a very good reason to be afraid of him. "Who very kindly requested that we come here for this. Tell us Alerobiel, what brings you to want to invite us into your home so that we can hear what you have to tell?"

Alero narrowed his colorless eyes and he put on a smile.

"I wanted to announce that I will be supporting my sister Charlie by opening up a prison," Alero announced as he looked at the camera. He knew what he looked like, no longer sporting the dark hair, he showed off his true look, to show his sister that he was taking hia own steps to help her- in his own way.

"I saw her interview with you," Alero said, still grinning. However his grin twisted in one that was mostly wicked, as he looked at Katie and he continued. "I want to support my sister the best way that I can. So I'm opening up the first Prison in Hell, and I will be sending those that I deem worthy of saving to her."

"I also want to thank you for interviewing my sister," Alero told Katie, still grinning. Yet as he spoke, his voice took on a sinster tone. "I thought that it was very interesting to learn what you all thought of her idea."

"Well," Katie responded as her eyes showed hints of fear, but she still kept her own smile on her face. "It was a idea that might not work, as no demon will really want to do good on the reason to be better."

"Every Demon wants," Alero said, leaning foward in his seat as he motioned with his hands. "No, desires to be stronger, to rule. But what does that actually mean? You take over for a short time, you're at the top for a short time. Then the time comes when someone stronger comes along and takes everything from you. Or the yearly Purge may take you out."

He could see the wheels turning in the reporters mind, and for once he felt a real smile replace the fake one.

"I see what you're saying Prince Alerobiel," Katie said, as she narrowed her eyes slightly. "But not everyone will want to change or get the chance to."

"No," Alero said looking at her, his eyes turning red. "And those who don't will be considered weak. You see change is for the strong, and I think it's time for a change. A single law that every demon will have to go by. You sign a contract to spend one year in my prison and then you can go free. If you go to heaven within that year, your contract will become void, with good reason."

"Weak?" Katie questioned, fearful of asking the wrong question. She knew that she was talking to a three thousand year old demon Prince, who was definitely capable of decapitating her. "You're talking about some pretty strong Warlords."

"I know," Alero said his voice becoming threatening, his eyes full on red now and glowing. "I know full well who I'm talking about. I know just who every Warlord is and they know me."

He looked at the reporter, turning his full attention on her, and saw the fear clearly on her face.

"I saw how wonderfully you interviewed my sister," Alero said ominously, reaching over and putting his hand over Katie's. The shadows behind him darkened, slowly becoming pitch black. "And how the interview went. Oh, I saw everything."

"And you Katie Killjoy, are my first customer," Alero said, grinning wickedly, as he grabbed her and pulled her towards him. The shadows around him seemed to suddenly come to life, twisting around him and now quickky crawling up the walls and up Katie's arm. "Welcome to Hell bitc-"

The screen cut off, showing a sign of the station having technical issues.

_Hazbin hotel and its characters are not mine, belonging to Vizzypop. The only thing that is mine, is Alerobiel and the plot. I've written this from the pilot only, so if anything new comes out in future shows, know that I am making up my own_ _tale_.


	4. The Heart of a Demon

_1912 New Orleans_

The red haired young man always caught her eye, as he always delivered the wood that she needed. She watched him unloading the wood on the side of her shed and she smiled at him, as he took a breather. She could tell that it was him that cut the wood for her, and she found everything about him charming.

She had to have him somehow.

But she came from a family of Voodoo practitioners, and she didn't know how to let him know, and have him accept her.

Everytime he came over to drop the wood off, she would leave a sign or hints that she was interested in him. Her Father made sure that the two of them never truly got a chance to meet, and arranged to have her married off to a prestigious man in a rich family.

Maria didn't want that, instead her heart was set on the charming red headed man, whom she had learned his name was Angelo Darbonne.

So finally after a while, she did decided that she'd take actions to make Angelo hers.

She went into the swamps that surrounded the City and she created a portal, using the magic that she knew, and attempted to contact a spirit who would help her.

"I want Angelo Darbonne to be my husband," She pleaded, as she attempted to catch the attention of one of the Loa. "I'll do anything that you ask."

She kept repeating that for an hour, until finally something replied.

"I've heard your plea," A charming voice said, as a man materialized within the circle. She saw that he seemed to look almost like her desired husband. He had short blonde hair and a smile that was as charming as Angelo's. "Call me Lucavier, young angel. I will give you what your heart desires, but at a cost. You will offer your family to me, and yourself. But in order to get what you desire now, Angelo, you must offer your father to me now. Only then will Angelo marry you."

"What about my mother and myself?" Maria asked.

"I will collect your souls," The Spirit told her. "In time. But as of now, call on your beloved and bring him here. I will bring your father afterwards."

"I shall do what you want, great Loa," Maria said bowing once.

As she left to do as told, the spirit lingered for a little bit more, and a grin spread across his face, his eyes turning red as his form faded from sight.

About two hours later, Maria came back into the woods, followed by Angelo. He looked a bit concerned, and she arrived at the area where she summoned the Loa.

Angelo stopped when he saw the circle and the stuff that she used. He looked at her in confusion and he pointed at the circle.

"What is this?" He asked her.

"I asked the Loas to allow me to be with you," She told him, as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Angelo blinked and looked at her, the confusion slowly fading into a face of love. He sighed and he embraced her within an arm and gently moved his other hand behind her head. He leaned in to kiss her and she leaned in to meet him.

The kiss was everything that he had imagined and more. It was like his entire body lit up on fire, and instinct seemed to take over.

Suddenly, they heard a loud shout and Angelo was roughly pulled away from Maria and basically thrown. He lost his balance and fell, landing on his ass. He realized that her Father had been the one to attack him, and before he could react, the older man rushed at Angelo. The young man was quickly pulled up by his shirt collar and he saw her Father pull back his fist.

Then abruptly, Angelo felt the man jerk and the grip on his collar slackened and fell away.

The young man saw the older man turn, stumbling a bit, to look at Maria. She held a long knife, the blade covered with blood.

"Maria," Her Father asked in confusion and fear. "Why?"

Angelo realized that she had stabbed her own father, when he looked down and saw the blood seeping from a wound in his side.

"I need Angelo," She told her Father. "I can't live without him. So I begged the Loas to help me in my dream to marrying him."

"One answered my pleas," She told them, as she plunged the knife once more into her Father.

Angelo watched in horror, and yet in fascination. He blinked as her Father fell to the ground and she grabbed his wrists. She looked at him and smiled.

"Can you help me move him into the circle?" She asked.

Angelo sighed as his soul screamed at him, yet his heart was pounding within his chest. He stepped forward and grabbed his feet, hearing the man moan.

A minute later, the two got the injured man into the circle and Angelo stepped back. He watched her plunge the knife into her father more then and his soul screamed out for him to run. But it felt like he was frozen where he stood, his heart feeling like it was being squeezed. Finally she finished the deed, and her father took his last breath, dying.

Angelo grinned as he found that he loved this woman. She had the finest wavy dark hair, the most beautiful brown eyes and she did the very things that made his heart jump in his chest. She looked at him, her face a bit messed up by the blood from her victim. The man reached out and wiped the blood from her off her face and was pleased to see her beauty in full.

She looked up at him and grabbed him. Angelo helped her to her feet and she clung to him, as the circle seemed to activate, glowing red and a black and red smoke seemed to leak from within the circle.

"It is done Maria," The Loa told her, no appearing this time. "You are free to marry Angelo Darbonne."

Angelo recognized the voice and he frowned as he looked at her again. He didn't say anything, but whatever she did, wasn't good for her.

He tightened his embrace lovingly, as he decided to protect her from that spirit, as he knew that she had made a deal to allow them to be together. A deal that was with evil incarnate.

Angelo led her away from the situation and as they left the body of her father was absorbed into the circle.

They spent the next year courting each other, and her father was never found. So in the second year, they were married and she became Maria Darbonne. She worked hard to make Angelo happy, and she was happy with him. It was about a year later that they found out that she was pregnant.

The news was something that overjoyed Angelo, and he did all that she wanted.

There was one craving that she had, raw meat, during her pregnancy, so he went out and hunted deer for her. He would bring it back to get, somewhat still alive and she ate it.

It was on a particular night, that she had decided to make a gumbo with the deer he brought back. Dinner was good, and he let her know that. And that night she posed the question.

"Angelo," Maria said, as she leaned against him, as they enjoyed the night looking up at the moon. "I don't know when the baby is coming, but I think you need to decide on names."

Angelo sighed as he held her and looked down on her beautiful face.

"You're right," He said, lovingly. "How about Caroline, if the baby is a girl. Or Alastor, if he's a boy."

"Caroline," Maria said, trying out the names. "Alastor."

"The baby has a name," She announced, looking up at him and smiling. "Lest it be a boy or girl, and the baby is ours."

"Yes he is," Angelo said, giving her a kiss.

It was just two months later that she gave birth to a boy, while he had been out chopping wood. When he arrived, he found out that the nursemaid had helped her, and they had a healthy baby boy.

"Look," Maria said in a soft pride, as Angelo came to her. She held her boy out a little, and the new Father saw his son. "It's our little deer, Alastor."

Angelo barely could breathe, as he saw the newborn. His son was so tiny, but with a light covering of reddish black hair. He reached out and gently and carefully picked up his son, hearing the newborn coo. His heart melted as he saw that this tiny form was his boy.

Angelo looked at Maria and he sighed and smiled, as he held his son.

"He is our little deer," He said, proudly. "And I will protect both of you with my life."

Maria smiled as she knew her world was complete. She closed her eyes and let herself slip into a restful sleep.

**_Written_****_ to For your entertainment, by Adam Lambert and Genius by LSD. To clear up some confusion, Charlie's interview was replayed once every hour, so all could see the entire incident, the song, the mocking and ridicule, and then the fighting. All for the ratings. And the prison is a year of suffering, or literal torment, unless they are shipped to the hotel. And out of those in the hotel, have to spend a year there. If they go to heaven, well...If they don't, they are free to go back to whatever they do and they face the purge._**


	5. The Prison

It had been two weeks since Alerobiel put in action his plan, and the law he announced. Katie Killjoy still showed up as lead female news reporter, however she seemed slightly less aggressive, and her smile wasn't as spiteful looking. And Tom seemed a bit bolder, but respectful towards her.

Word started getting around within two days, after Alerobiel's announcement, that he had the support of his father. Truthfully Lucifer could care less, as he loathed the citizens of Hell, and Alero knew this. It was the very reason why his father distanced himself from Charlie, and had been distant from Alero in his early years, until Alero cursed himself into Hell. He knew that his Father had a hand in that, and he suspected that he might do the same to Charlie. It was why Alero put Alastor in the Hotel, to make sure that Lucifer couldn't do what he did to him. His entire life and dreams destroyed by his own Father.

He intended on taking over the realm as best as he could. Let his Father know that his own son conspired against him. Lucifer had been in Heaven, and left that realm, then went on to envy those in Hell, as some of them were only here on the fact that he tempted Adam and Eve, causing the Fall of Man.

"Let them decide where they go," His Father had once bragged pridefully to Alero. "The Humans have a choice."

"You didn't give me a choice," Alero said in response, a bit angrily then. "In fact, I remember you sent various demons to torment my family. My wife, and my son!"

"Maria made a contract with me," Lucifer answered smoothly. He looked at his son and smiled, one that Alero remembered had no warmth in it. "Her family became mine, to take whenever I so desired. That meant you too my boy. I only upheld my end."

"I hate you so much," Alero said, narrowing his eyes.

"That's my boy," Lucifer said chuckling, patting his son's head, as he left.

Alastor reported the progress with the Hotel, which was now being called the Hazbin Hotel. Charlie, he heard was becoming busy, as some of the weaker demons were immediately sent to her. The demons who had only minor sins, like lying, theft, and some of the known sins like envy, pride, gluttony, lust and sloth. Those he considered redeemable, and those who just didn't know. But those demons who murdered, or anything else that was just the worst, Alero made sure that they suffered. He put the Warlords to work in building his prison, on the outskirts of the city. He had a grand plan laid out in its building, and a lot of the Warlords were heavily taxed. He had no remorse for the worst sinners, making them work until they dropped.

Three times Alero came onto 666 News, only interviewed by Katie.

"Mr Magne," Katie had said in one interview. "You know that since you came onto the scene, that Hell has become a place of punishment worse then normal. A lot of the Warlords are calling for your removal."

"Is there any word from the King or Queen of Hell, for me to lighten up?" Alero asked her, looking at her with his red eyes.

She swallowed nervously, as she looked at the blonde male. She remembered the first time that she interviewed him, the whole thing ending with him literally eating a camera man, and then branding her, a black scratch across her back, that never went away.

"No," She answered, putting on a forced smile, keeping up the facade for the news station. "In fact, the King and Queen are silent."

"The Warlords fear a change they cannot control," Alero told her smiling, a clearly wicked grin, as he relaxed into the chair he was in. "They know that they cannot relax just yet, but I assure you that after a year, the dust will settle. Should they keep within the contract, then they can go back to what they are so used to doing."

"Should they try to break the contracts," Alero said, looking at the camera and still grinning. "Then I can do whatever I damn well please. The only ones who have the power to stop me, are the King and Queen."

Alerobiel finally took a visit to his recently completed prison, which was empty and ready to take in residents.

Alero knew what would be happening later, when the prison was full. There would be prisoners screaming, crying for mercy. Many of the demons would resent their guards, some of them taking their own judgement on the jailers. It would be a dog eat dog kind of environment and it was one that he intended.

So it was a surprise when Charlie walked up to him, looking furious. Alerobiel was on the sixth floor of the empty prison when he saw her. He noticed that her eyes were a demon red and he stepped back, as she advanced on him.

"I opened up a Hotel for everyone," She shouted at him, blasting him for his actions. "And you have to open up a prison?! What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to help you," He responded, looking at her.

"This isn't helping," Charlie said motioning at a a empty cell. "This is something that is what I don't want."

"So then what do you expect me to do?" He asked a bit rudely, giving her a look of irritation. "I'm sending you those who can be redeemed."

"Send them all," She told him, looking up at him. He saw the earnest honesty in her eyes and he sighed in defeat. "Send them all to me. I'll find things they can do."

"Are you sure Charlie?" He questioned her. "These are demons, and a hell of a lot. Can you handle them?"

"I have Alastor and Vaggie helping me," She told him. "We can handle anything."

Alerobiel looked away, a frown forming on his face.

"Fine," He said finally after a moment, and he looked at her again. "I'll send them all to you. But if anything happens I'll-"

"Don't worry Alero," Charlie assured him, patting his arm. "I'm grown now, I can take care of myself."

"If you ever can't handle anyone, send them to me," He told her. "I'll support you no matter what."

"You should come to my hotel too," Alerobiel heard his sister offer.

"It's too late for me," He told her, as he looked away. "There's too much that I've done, that has tainted my soul."

"I know what you've been through," Charlie said, her sisterly love for him clearly showing. "I've heard all the stories and seen some of the suffering you've faced. You're just like everyone else here, there's a chance for you too."

Alerobiel looked at her, doubt on his face, as he frowned.

"Go on Charlie," He told her, gently dismissing her. "Go back to your hotel. You have people to rehabilitate."

Alerobiel watched her smile and turn, leaving him alone in his empty prison. He looked back at the cells, each ready for their occupants, and the empty guard tower. He scowled as he felt something stirring within him, that was able to lightly admonish him on the prison. And for once, he took it and held onto that feeling.

He turned and left the prison, the heavy entry doors slamming hard behind him. He would try another way first, letting his sister do her thing. But he'd make sure that no demon ruined her plan.


	6. Alastor

_New Orleans, April 1918_

The boy, with reddish black hair, was different from the rest and he knew it. His Mother was a Voodoo Priestess and a powerful one. Not as good as Marie Lavue, but better then all the current ones. And his father was also an odd man.

Alastor Darbonne, the boy's name, played with the dried deer skull, placing it on his head. The four year old then walked around seeing his father walking back up with another deer on his shoulders. The boy stopped in front of his tall father and looked up at him, through the eye sockets of the skull, blinking in innocence and joy.

"Well, if it's a lost kid," Alastor heard his father say, his voice filled with amusement. "Where's your mother, young kid. You should go back to her and grow up to be a strong buck like your father."

"She's getting the gumbo ready papa," Alastor said, pushing the skull back to reveal his true face, still grinning. "We having deer in it?"

"Your mother makes gumbo every once a month," His father told his son, as he laid it over a table and pulled out a knife. "And one day, you'll be able to go hunting with me."

Alastor beamed then, grinning as he started hopping around.

Alastor knew that he was a special child, smarter then the other children his age, he could also see things that no one else could see, not even his parents. He learned from his mother that what he saw were the spirits of the Loa and she taught him some of what she knew.

And he had a friend, who he only could communicate with. His mother seemed to understand and took the time to listen to what he told about this friend, but his father was skeptical about the friend, but he was believed. A darker form of himself, that Alastor claimed, looked just like himself.

"We can both go hunting later," Alastor heard his friend say. The boy saw his friend standing next to his father. They saw the tall man start to skin the deer.

"You gonna have to take care of your mother soon," Alastor heard his friend tell him, his head twisting unnaturally to look at him. "I need to do something, and I need your Father."

"What is papa going to do?" Alastor asked curiously as he slipped the skull back over his face.

"He's going to have to walk with us from now on," The boy heard.

"Alastor," He heard his father say. "What is going on?"

The young boy looked at his father and saw concern and worry on his face and in his eyes.

"My friend is saying that the Loa need you," Alastor told his father. "That I will need to take care of mother soon."

Angelo blinked and his eyes narrowed in a shocked anger. He jammed the knife into the deer and left it there, quickly going to his son and grabbing him up.

The man carried his boy to the cabin, where he worked and made various wooden items and furniture, and put the boy down on a chair and crouched in front of his son.

"I don't care what this friend tells you," Angelo told Alastor, his eyes narrowed in concern. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise you Al, that I will always be with you."

Alastor hugged his father, and he saw shadows start to gather around the windows.

"I love you papa."

"I love you too son," Angelo said, aslo seeing the growing shadows. "Now close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you."

Alastor closed his eyes and he started hearing laughter. Not the kind that seemed to be fun, or nice, but a cold, evil sounding laughter.

"It's time," The boy heard a gravelly voice speak. It reminded Alastor of a branch scraping on the roof. "Time to go."

"I'm not going anywhere," His father responded, sounding angry. "You don't have a clue what I'll do to protect my family."

"Oh, I have enough knowledge to know who I'm facing," The boy heard. "And Father wants you to return. If not, I'll take one of your family. Either way, I have to return with one person."

"I said," Alastor heard his father say. "I'm not going anywhere, and niether is my family."

The boy could swear that he could hear a change in his father's voice, it seemed to become slightly deeper, and it started sounding like he was talking with a few other voices, all saying the same thing.

"I have a copy of the contract here," The other person said. "That everyone in rhe family belongs to Father, including you. Its time to come back or I'm allowed to take the whole family. Including you."

Alastor heard a deep growling and the boy suddenly heard screaming. It sounded like someone was getting murdered in the cabin. The boy squeed his eyes shut more, as it scared the boy to his soul. Then he heard the screaming stop, leaving something else in the building with him. Something that sounded like it was slurping on something. The boy very carefully cracked an eye open, ever so slightly, and he saw a fuzzy shape of what looked like a very large shadowy form of a wolf with something coming out of its head that looked like straight antlers. And he briefly saw the form look at him, two red eyes flashing in the boy's direction before fleeing. Alastor heard the window near the door shatter, and with that a loud explosion.

The boy huddled in the chair, for a minute, before he felt something grab him.

"Alastor!"

The boy recognized the voice belonging to his mother and he opened his eyes. He saw pure worry on her face and in her eyes, and he hugged her.

She felt him cling to her, and heard him start crying, as she looked around the cabin.

Maria saw that the door and the window had been destroyed, as if it were ripped right out of its place. She suspected that her husband had been taken, and soon Alastor confirmed that, when she started sobbing.

"Papa's gone!"

True to his word, Alastor's friend truned out to be right. There was no sign of his papa, but for about a year afterwards there was fear in New Orleans, with an axe murderer threatening the City. And eventually the guy just seemed to disappear.

Alastor grew up taking care of his mother, making sure that she lived good. Growing up, she had made sure after the disappearance of his father, that he lived well. When the radio came out, he found a fascination with it, and a talent that no other had. He even rose to a prestigious level within the world, having created a good radio station for the people.

But under that, he practiced voodoo, something that he learned from his mother. And his voodoo helped him rise in status, with some sacrifices. That and his friend, who seemed to grow with him. And he had more assistance during that time, from a dark spirit who was called Alerobiel, who showed up after he finally learned how to talk to the spirits. It was always at odds with his friend, but both helped him out in his success. Even through the stock market crash.

Then one day, Alastor's sacrifices caught up to him, when a deer hunter had accidentally mistaken him for a deer. He was shot through the head and as he lay dying, he last heard the hunter shout that it was a mistake.

The next thing he knew was that he was in a new place, that turned out to be Hell. And there to greet him was a demon he would come to know as Alerobiel.


	7. The Book that Defines and Defies

_Before time, there was nothing. Then the Lord Father, spoke time and light into existence. And all the Angels awed and worshipped the Father. Then he created the Earth,the planets and Sun. Then created the Fowl, the beasts and all cr__awling things on the Earth, all of this within five days, each with a day and night._

_And again the Angels all awed and worshipped our Father._

_On the sixth day, Father created a new being, Man and a Woman. He named the man Adam and the Woman Lilth. He gave Adam lordship over all the Earth and all who lived on it._

_The Angels all awed and worshipped the Father. All but one._

_Lucifer, was one of the highest Angels, one of three under the Father and his Son. His brothers, Michael and Gabriel sat on the two sides of the Father and the Son, while Lucifer was his musician and had the honor of flying before and over the Father and Son._

_It was during this, it's suspected, that Lucifer started getting prideful, and that slowly turned into disrespect. Then eventually Lucifer got it into his heart that he would be like the Father. So when Adam and Lilith were made, Lucifer saw that Lilith seemed to be somewhat at odds with Adam. And they weren't married, not yet._

_Lucifer then started talking to Lilith, telling her things that the Father didn't want his human children to know and do. So when Lilith trangressed the Father, going against his will by laying with Lucifer, she was sent away. The Father also threw out Lucifer for also going against his will, and for his prideful actions. The Father made a place for Lucifer, a place away from Heaven. Lilith joined him not soon afterwards, becoming the first demon and Lucifer made her his wife._

_However the dark Angel wasn't done yet, in his defiance of our Father. The Father took from Adam, a rib, and made a Woman from his own. He named the woman Eve and she was everything Adam wanted. The Father was so proud of the two, of Adam and Eve being the perfection that he made them to be. It was Eve who Lucifer tempted, as she was the weaker one. Lucifer used the Tree of Knowledge, telling her that she can be like the Father, knowing good and evil. It was this one dangerous lie that he had sweetened, for the Father told Adam and her, that if they ate from the tree they would die. He told her that she wouldn't die. And he watched as Eve ate the fruit from the tree, and then Adam. It was at Adam's act, that the entirety of the Earth and Man became tainted forever._

_This angered the Father, and Lucifer was punished further. The Father cursed the Angel to a firey end, no longer was he welcomed in Heaven, and his domain was turned into a hellish place. Lucifer's court then went on, in time, to copy his actions with Lilith, laying with the Women of Earth, and the Father sealed the place that would become Hell. Lucifer's court were thrown down to Hell never to come out, and the Father then flooded the world, killing all who were not in a ship blessed by the Father. Almost overnight, Hell was overcrowded with sinners, all those who weren't on the ship. And Lucifer cried to the Father that Hell was too full. So the Father set up Extermination Angels to help purge the overcrowded realm of Hell._

_Earth recovered from the flood, but sin still persisted, with Lucifer's demon sons occasionally able to go to Earth to tempt humans. This is the truth of the beginning of the world._

_Ariel_

Alerobiel arrived at the hotel, stepping out of a shadow that he had used for a portal, into a room that had been locked indefinitely. He glanced at where the door was, seeing that it had been boarded up on this end, preventing the door from ever opening, as it opened inward. On top of that, a large wooden cabinet was also blocking the door, hiding it from view. This room was his alone, Alerobiel made sure.

He repainted the walls bright yellow and white colors, and the carpet was green. The bed was a replacement for one he had while on Earth, and the large room was almost as big as his penthouse, so he had furniture that were copies of his old life. And painted on a single wall, was a portrait of his family as he had left them. His wife Maria stood beside him in a chair, and his young four year old son Alastor stood infront of Maria.

Beside the portrait as a small stand with a single book enclosed in glass. It was a plain black book, but it had two words written on the front that said "Holy Bible."

Alero smashed the glass and picked up the book. He looked at it, remembering his time on Earth. How a street preacher just walked up to him on Royal Street and handed him the book.

"You need this son," The Preacher had told him. "Your soul depends upon what's in this book. Your family and your sister as well."

Alero took the book, and looked at it for a moment, then looked up to thank the pastor, only to find said man mysteriously vanished. He wanted to thank the man out of manners, but he never saw that man again. And Alero read the book, called the Bible. In it he found information that he never knew in Hell. Things like why society acted like it does, with its morals, and things that were actually wrong and why. It also put Lucifer, his father, in a new light. He found that Lucifer defied his Father, and created the Fall of Man.

Alero smiled, as he looked out of his window, dismissing the memory, and held his Bible.

Lucifer defied his Father, Alero was going to defy his. He would bring the only way to Heaven, to Charlie, to help her in her dream. He knew that he should have done this sooner, but he kept putting it off.

He used his powers to teleport back out of his room and he stepped out of the shadows at the outside front door. He knocked and waited until someone opened the door.

It was Angel and he looked a bit bored.

"Uhh," The Spider demon said suddenly unsure. "Charlie! Alerobiel is here!"

The Prince smirked a little and he waited, hearing her in the distance, sounding confused and arguing a little with Vaggie. Then a few minutes later as arrived at the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in confusion. Behind her Vaggie came up and he saw that she was ready with a spear.

"I'm here to help," He told her, knowing what they saw. A tall man who looked almost like his father, but with pale eyes, instead of blue eyes. "I'm going to do it your way, but I have some information that will help you."

He presented the book to her, holding it out for her to take.

"I will also take your offer and will be joining your hotel, but as staff. I'll be your officer or security. Anyone who gets too much for you, I'll handle. If that's okay with you?"

"Alright," Charlie said taking the book. She was smiling and waved him in. "You can help me out with anything."

"Uh," Alerobiel said pointing at the Bible, as he entered. "There's a hand written page at the back, that I recommend that you read Charlie."

"I'll read it when I get the chance," Charlie said, as she lead him further into the hotel. "First I can assign you a room."

"No," Alerobiel said, stopping her. "I've actually already got a room. Can I get to working instead?"

"You can start helping by helping Husk over there," Charlie suggested, pointing over to a feline demon who was sort of passed out over a counter that he figured to be the front desk.

Alerobiel nodded and he headed over to the drunk guy, as he changed his form back to being dark haired once more, mostly because he passed a mirror on the way. He didn't want the blonde hair anymore, as it was too much like his Father.

He arrived at the desk and he tapped Husk twice on his back, and not gently. The feline demon jerked upright and gave Alero a dirty look, for disturbing him.

"What do you want?" Husk asked bluntly, his words sounding sort of slurred.

Alerobiel rose an eyebrow as he smirked, "I want a beer. But it looks like you're all out. Bet you a hundred dollars that you drank it all."

"What's your point?" Husk retorted, his eyes narrowing.

"Have you pissed pure ethanol?" Alerobiel asked, the sarcasm coming off heavy as the dark haired prince smirked, his pale eyes becoming red.

Husk's eyebrows rose in confusion, and he took a step away from the Prince, seeing a wicked grin spreading across the male's face.

"Hello Prince Alerobiel," A voice interrupted their conversation. Both of the guys looked towards the source and saw Alastor. Husk grunted and went back to his grumpy mood, slouching over the desk and Alerobiel looked at the Radio Demon.

"Hello Alastor," Alero said, sounding disappointed, as he glanced at Husk.

"Charlie tells me that you've come to help here as well," Alastor said cheerfully, as he wrapped an arm around Alero and grinned. "Wonderful choice! We need all the help we can get!"

"I know," Alerobiel said, smiling and taking Alastor's arm, removing it from around his shoulders. "I'm going to make a call. Maybe Stolas can help us as well."

"Why ever would you want to contact Sans?" Alastor asked curiously, his smile still plastered on his face, yet his eyes showed surprise.

"I need a favor," Alero said, looking at Alastor and frowning. "And only the Owl can do it."


	8. The Demon Eater

_There's a legend among Demons, of a being like no other. This one nobody has seen before. Prophesied from both Heaven and Hell, of a being that could eat Demon and Angel alike. The Heavenly Court had decided that should this being remain be eliminated upon its birth. But some within the Heavenly Hosts thought that this being should be given a chance, to see if the being was worthy of Heaven and where it was born. And for eons, this being never showed itself._

_It wasn't until 1000 B.C. that the Heavenly Hosts found the Eater, as this Being had been referred as. During a Purging in Hell, the being was born, and successfully eating an Exterminator Angel. As it was determined, it was a boy, one who Lucifer bargained for. That he be given a chance to live, to make his choice on his soul. Lucifer knew what kind of game he was gambling on, and so did Heaven. So they agreed to let the boy live, as both knew that whatever the boy chose, it was what the Father had already decided. For the Father knows all._

_So now we wait, watching this Eater, seeing both the Father and Lucifer playing their hand in this bet. However this being has become feared by all Demons, as many demons who had crossed him has never been seen again._

_Stolas_

Several days had passed, as Alero saw that the demons who came were the ones who seemed mostly human-like, but there were some that resembled animals.

Lucifer didn't like the increasing popularity of the hotel, along with his two favorite children working on the project.

"Alero you disappoint me," His father told him, over the phone. "I expected this from Charlie, not you."

"You know that I've tried to get away from you," Alerobiel retorted. "I went to Earth to try."

"No matter what you do," Lucifer told his son, his voice filled with amusement. "You can't get away from me. You will always be in my shadow."

"I will find a way to get out of your power!" Alero yelled, snapping out of his calm attitude. "Let's not get too proud Daddy, you've always been a huge piece of shit! Send whatever you desire, I will not be what you want!"

Alero then hung up on his father, breaking his phone. He noticed that Angel had been watching, looking a bit surprised, and Alero smirked.

That was a day ago, and Alero was expecting his father to do something.

True to expectations, Lumier arrived at the hotel.

Alerobiel knew his younger brother, the only one between him and Charlie, his sister being the last child. Lumier was a white skinned long lanky man, his arms were a little too long as was his legs. He dressed like a lady somewhat, and was wearing a pink and blue dress suit, that had a whute fur collar. Alero compared Lumier to a marionette, and it suited his brother well, being the unfortunate lackey of Father's this day.

"Father wants you to quit this foolish endeavor," Lumier told him. "He wants you to join him today."

"Tell him," Alero said, as he wiped the front desk counter, after moved Husk to a chair. He had arrived to see the Feline passed out over the desk. The man had been working all night, so Alero knew that it wasn't just the alcohol this time. "Tell Daddy dearest that I will not be joining him now, nor ever."

"He told me to bring you in then, if you refused," Lumier said, his eyes flashing red, as he grabbed the rag that Alerobiel had been using.

Alero glared at his brother and he scowled.

"He told me that I can do anything to bring you in," Lumier said grinning wickedly.

"And you're not the first to try," Alero said, a deep rumbling growl coming from him as he spoke. "You better go back to Daddy, and tell him that I refused."

"I'm going to bring you back," Alero heard, and felt Lumier finally grab his hand. "Even if I have to use Charlie."

Alerobiel's growl got louder as the shadows around them moved towards Alero, slowly seeming to swallow him, as the Prince's eyes turned red.

"Last chance," Alerobiel warned before his shadow demon form was complete.

"We're going back," Lumier said narrowing his eyes, not backing down.

Suddenly the demon was yanked off his feet by a shadow tendril and another wrapped around his arms. Lumier found himself stretched between both his legs and arms, being held by the tendrils. He saw the form of Alero grow in size, the Shadow demon looking like a black form with a horned wolf skull for a face. The jaws had the sharpest looking teeth, Lumier noted, but was became more frightening was the look in the Demon's eyes.

"You had your chances," Alero said, his voice deep, his growl echoing off the walls.

The Shadow demon then ate Lumier in three bites, the younger demon screaming just long enough to cause attention. Then Alero released the shadows, dropping his shadow form, but keeping his dark hair.

He turned to see Husk looking at him with shock and surprise in his eyes. And not only that, Alastor must have also seen. Alero sighed and closed his eyes.

"You're the Demon Eater," Husk said, his voice sounding a bit accusing.

Alero opened his eyes to see Alastor's usual grin and Husk looking sullen again.

"Damn, this shit just gets fucking better."


	9. After Effect

I d_**on't own the characters of Hazbin Hotel, all rights belong to Vivzypop. The only character I own is Alerobiel, and the plot. I will warn you this story will and does have adult themes in it. So dont expect a pg rated story. This is rated M for a reason.**_

Lilith arrived at the Hotel, riding up in a Limo. She had been called by Charlie after Alero passed out. From what her daughter had told her, Alero had removed a demon from the hotel, how Charlie had no idea, and those who saw it were keeping their mouths shut, much to Charlie's displeasure. Not even an hour later Alero had found hunched over very much "like Husk after getting drunk" and mostly non-responsive, at least intelligently.

So Lilith decided to take the day off, and take a visit to the hotel, to see exactly what was happening. She had her suspicions however, as all the signs indicated that Alero had literally ate a demon and a semi strong one as well, if he was acting like a drunken fool.

When she arrived, she was greeted by Alastor who showed her to where they had Alerobiel. Charlie and her assistant Vaggie were already in the room, Charlie looking worried for her brother. Lilith also saw a feline demon in the room.

"Everyone out!" Lilith ordered, quickly and deftly pushing her struggling, but rising son back onto the bed. "Except those who witnessed the event."

Everyone but the cat and Alastor left, who shut the door behind them.

"Speak," The Queen said, a bit more kindly as she continued to pin Alerobiel down. She looked at the two still in the room. "Tell me what you saw and what you know. And be honest. I will find out, all the truth, and if you don't tell me everything, I will come back not so nice."

"That's the fucking Demon Eater!" Husk accused, pointing a clawed finger at Alero. "I'm sober because I watched a fucking demon get swallowed. Woke up to screaming and I see him swallowing the upper half of the demon getting swallowed."

"Okay, thank you Husk," Lilith said, waving him off. "You can go if you want."

"Imma get another damn drink," The feline said, walking out of the room.

Lilith looked at Alastor expectedly and waited until he started.

"My Lady," The Radio Demon said after the doot shut. "Alerobiel has helped me from when I was on Earth, and even here in Hell. I've asked myself and him often why, and never gotten a straight answer. But when I walked into the hallway to see him arguing with his brother, then turning into a demon and then eating the demon in three bites, I realized why."

Lilith listened as she glanced at Alerobiel, who had seemed to have given up on getting up. She still kept her hand on his chest, should he try again.

"When I was a young lad, I was told by my own father, to close my eyes and never open them until he told me to," Alastor continued. "I heard that same voice long ago, and screaming, then silence. I managed to gather enough courage to open my eyes a crack and saw the very same thing as I saw with Alerobiel. A shadowy Wolf demon, who ate a demon. I have my suspicions, on if this same demon ate my father or the other way around, but Alero was there long ago and I saw him. Alerobiel helped me and let me live as long as I did. And he's even allowed me to become the Radio Demon, so I owe him this much to tell you what I know."

"I see," Lilith said, looking at her son. "You will not speak of outside of this room, what I will tell you. Understand?"

"I understand my Lady," Alastor said bowing, while grinning.

"Alerobiel went to Earth for a time," Lilith informed him. "In which he married and had a child. You."

Alastor looked shocked, however the smiled stayed plastered on his face, and he listened.

"You were helped because you're his son," Lilith said plainly. "He took joy in you, no matter what you did. There were times when you pained him, doing the things he didn't like, but you were still his pride. Even here in Hell, he wasn't going to see you die."

"Yes," She finished, taking her hand off of her son finally, relieved that Alerobiel seemed to be sleeping now. "He very well is the Demon Eater, but because of what he is, he can also eat Angels. But don't think that you can use that, demon. He's already ate two of his own brothers, so don't think he'll spare you because your his son. There's been twice that he's considered eating you. For your own good, I'll add."

"This happens everytime he eats like this," Lilith informed Alastor, looking at the demon. "I'm going to ask you to take care of him when he's like this. There has now been three times that he's eaten a demon, and every time he's usually had some after effects. So do me a favor, just look after him. Please?"

Alastor looked at Alerobiel, and for once the smile was genuine. No selfishness, greed or fakeness was on his face. He wanted to do this, for his own Father. He looked at the Queen of Hell, "I'll do it my lady. Grandmother."

Lilith smiled and she walked over to him, and gave him a kind kiss on the forehead.

"Do not tell Lucifer that I did that," Liltih said smiling, as she stepped away from him. "He'll roast you alive if he ever found out. He's extremely jealous over me."

Alastor grinned and said nothing, but both knew that he'd not say a word about what went on in the room. He watched her leave, and he looked back at his father.

He knew the truth now, on the Demon Alerobiel. Father, friend, superior, it no longer mattered to the Radio Demon. This man was the Demon Eater and his father, the very man he had always admired.

Charlie, who was waiting in the lobby area with Vaggie, saw Husk come back to the front desk and pull out a bottle of some cheap liquor and started drinking it straight.

"Tell me!" Charlie demanded,yanking the bottle from the feline's grasp.

Husk looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Your damn brother is the fucking Demon Eater," The demon told her taking the bottle back. "He's a fucking legend, and one that I do not want to go screwing around with. He fucking ate a demon."

"What?!" Charlie said in shock, as she saw her mother pass them and head out the door. She followed Lilith, stopping her mother long enough to ask her a question. "Mom, is that true, did Alero eat a demon?"

The look that her mother gave her confirmed that it was true.

Charlie let her mother go, while she tried to comprehend the news, and Vaggie went to comfort her.

It was a half hour later that Alero came stumbling out and basically laid out over the counter.

"Someone give me something for my head," Alero said, his voice muffled by his arms. "I feel like I've got a hangover that's gonna explode."

Husk slid his bottle of liquor over to him, and Alero looked at it for a second and grabbed it.

"Oh hell no!" Vaggie said, slapping the back of his head and taking the bottle from him with her other hand. "You will not drink alcohol for a hangover."

"I can relieve your headache," Angel said, coming up and coming onto Alerobiel. "Among other things."

The Prince looked at Angel, who was sort of rubbing his arm. His eyes were slitted, mostly in pain, but he said nothing. Instead Alastor suddenly intervened, pulling Angel away.

"I think that Alerobiel would prefer another better solution," Alastor told the Spider demon, grinning none to kindly.

"What demon did you eat?" Charlie asked abruptly.

Alerobiel looked at her sitting in a chair nearby.

"Don't be expecting to see Lumier," The demon Prince told her, as he leaned his head back. "The idiot said the wrong damn shit. He had a fucking chance to go back to father."

"You ate Lumier?!"

"Quit fucking screaming Charlie," Alerobiel remarked, as he winced and looked at her scowling. "He threatened you and I don't give two shits who it is. Nobody threatens my sister, or my family. I will fucking screw them up or eliminate them."

Charlie blinked and her anger quickly melted away, replaced by confusion.

"He threatened me?"

"He did," Alastor said, adding himself into the conversation. He stepped towards Charlie, smiling. "Alerobiel was tolerating Lumier until he mentioned you. That was when your brother acted, and ate the demon."

Charlie looked at Alero who was getting some attention from Angel, who was saying something quietly, but sweetly to him and she noticed that her brother seemed interested.

She took a step foward, when Alero stood up.

"I think I'm going to take a day off," He announced, as he glanced at Charlie. "I need to scratch an itch."

She watched him wrap an arm around Angel and the two walked down the hallway and disappear into a room. She looked at Alastor, seeing him just as surprised as her, and he grinned, shrugged and turned to go back to work.

She stood there for a minute, trying to figure things out, before she shook her head as she decided to just get back to work.

Inside the room, Angel locked the door, and turned towards Alero who laid on the bed. He walked over to the demon and smiled. There always had been something that Angel liked about Alero, and he counted this his lucky chance, as for once Alero seemed very receptive, for now.

The Spider demon slowly crawled over Alerobiel, while being caressed by the Prince. Alero took notice that Angel felt exactly like a spider should. He felt lighter then he had expected and he actually liked it.

Angel paused long enough to sit on the Prince, taking off the top half of his clothes.

"You know that once I've started," Alero told him, his voice sounding sort of husky with lust. "There's no escaping me."

"What about Valentino?" Angel asked, feeling Alero undoing his pants. He knew that the Prince always refused him before, so doubt was creeping in. Why now of all times, Angel asked himself.

"Valentino isn't a challenge," Alero responded, trying to pull off the spider's pants.

It was then that everything seemed to click into place. Alerobiel was only like this because of this Lumier, who was ate. It was like Alero was way drunk, or sick, and not really aware that he wanted to do this. It put Angel off his original lusty mood and allowed him to see reason.

"Wait," Angel said smiling, as he decided on a better way. He stopped the Prince from doing anything more. "Let me do this."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help you," Angel said smiling and sounding sexy, as he leaned towards Alero's face. "Just relax."


	10. Twisted Reunion

The next day, it seemed like Alero was back to normal. And Angel was back to being another demon, however much more cheery then normal. It was like yesterday didn't exactly happen.

Work went as usual, until Stolas paid a visit to the Hotel. Alastor showed the Owl in, after he informed the Radio Demon that he was there for business, leading him to a private room.

Stolas had a good look around the room, seeing that it was a room for meetings. It had a large, long table and chairs around the table. The Office also had dark red walls and a wooden floor that sort of matched the walls.

Stolas sighed and sat in a chair, as Alerobiel walked in looking irritated.

"Don't tell me, Father sent you," Alero demanded. "You tell him th-"

"He did send me, but that's what I'm not here about," Stolas interrupted, speaking just loud enough to drown and cut Alerobiel off. "You know that I'm only Prince by Name, seeing that your Father adopted me."

"Good," Alero said sitting down, relieved. "I know, you were taken as Prince, to be my tutor and my brother. I know you hold no love or loyalty towards my father."

"Exactly," Stolas said, his tail feathers twitching and a red eye widening. "I'm here because I've gotten the armies ready and with that some intel from one of my generals."

"Intel?" Alerobiel asked curiously, as he sat across from the Owl.

Stolas pulled out a rolled paper and handed it to the Prince, who took it and opened it. Alerobiel read it, while the Owl watched his face. Alero's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in what Stolas took as fury.

Indeed Alerobiel was furious, as he just found out that Maria was indeed alive and well in Hell. It was the first favor that Alero had asked the only demon he could trust, Stolas, to find if Maria was in Hell.

"She's under a different name," Stolas heard the Prince say, as he burned the paper. "No wonder we couldn't find her easily. I was actually starting to believe that she was dead."

"Sadly," The Owl Demon said calmly, but bluntly. "She's been in hiding, apparently by Lucifer's orders. I believe that your father wanted to use her to keep you under his wings."

"Thank you Stolas," Alero said, looking at his mentor.

"I know what you can do," The Owl said, pointing a clawed finger at him. "Don't go and start eating demons and imps. You know that you get side-effects from them. You let me do the dirty work."

Alerobiel looked at his mentor and laughed once, "You don't like getting dirty."

"True," Stolas agreed, sounding bored. "But I have an army, one that your Father gave me. It's taken many eons, but each general and soldier is loyal to me. Your father no longer has power over MY armies. I will do what is needed to be done."

"And you have my backing," Alero said, giving his mentor a look. "As long as I agree with you."

"I know better then to cross you," Stolas said, leaning back into the chair and sighing. "You don't frighten me however. I know your limits boy."

It was an hour later that Alerobiel arrived at a large multi story building, in the Imps section of the city, called Imp City. He walked into the building and made his way onto the appropriate floor. He walked down the hallway until he stopoed at a door that had a hand written sign that said "I.M.P." He entered into the office and stopped in front of a desk.

He looked at her, she was very much different then what he had remembered, but then it had been a long time since they had been together. He saw that there was a little name sign, Loona written on it in paper.

She looked like a gray and white wolf, with reddish eyes and white pupils.

"Can I help you?" He heard her ask rudely.

"They can do better then what they've done for you," Alero said, picking up the nameplate and pulling the paper out of it.

"Put it back," Loona growled threateningly, as she stood up and glared at him.

"I heard that you were given a second chance in life," Alerobiel said, looking at her. "That Lucifier put you back on Earth, to be away from me."

The wolf demon's anger was replaced by confusion, as Alero put the little sign back down onto the desk and waited.

"Loona," They heard a voice say. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Blitz," She answered, as Alero saw an imp standing at the door. "I'm taking a break."

Without waiting for an answer, Loona grabbed Alero's hand and pulled him into a room, shoving him into it, turning to stick her head out of the door.

"No one come inside," The wolf demon ordered. She then closed the door and turned to look at Alerobiel, her arms folded across her chest.

"So what do you want?" Loona demanded once more, her ears laid back against her head.

"Remember a young man, once named Angelo," Alero started, as he sat into a nearby chair. "He married a woman long ago, named Maria, and had a child."

She narrowed her eyes as she listened, but said nothing, just standing and waiting for him to continue.

"I heard that you found out that your love was in Hell, so Lucifer shoved you out of Hell, for a short time, allowing for you to live on Earth for a second time. Until you were unlucky, when Heaven found you."

"Is that what happened?" Loona asked sarcasticly.

Alero narrowed his eyes in frustration and he stood up.

"I was that man, Angelo," The Prince told her, dropping the shadows that darkened his hair. "I once married that woman, Maria and had a child."

"Who was my Deer," Loona whispered, the anger suddenly gone. "He was my joy, my little deer. And my heart gave him to me."

"I was that man," Alero told her, stepping towards her.

She stepped away, causing him to stop.

"I can't," She told him. "I promised to not find you, as long as he didn't hurt you or Alastor. I know that you both were here. I was the one who dammned the both of you. Why would you seek me out?"

"Because I love you, and will always."

"I'm going to stay here," Loona told him. "I have work here, and I've been adopted by Blitz, who has been taking care of me."

"Then I'll help from a distance," Alero offered. "I know that Stolas has Blitz employed for some jobs, so I'll have him pass any messages."

"Keep in contact Angelo," She told him, almost whispering.

"Call me Alerobiel," The Prince told her lovingly. "That's been my real name my Maria. I'll keep in touch my love."

She smiled, one that was real and filled with joy and love.

"Lucifer couldn't keep us apart and won't," Alero threatened his own father, lovingly wrapping an arm around Loona. "So you have nothing more to fear from him."

She giggled a little as Alero leaned in for a kiss.

On the other side of the door, Blizto was on the door, his ear on the door, in trying to hear what was going on inside. And he wasn't the only one, Moxie was trying to listen as well.

They heard giggling and what sounded like growling and a moan. Then a moment of silence.

Suddenly the door opened and both imps fell into the office room. Blitzo looked up into the face of a black skull face of a wolf, with narrowed red eyes.

"Look," The Imp said, quickly getting to his feet, while Moxie ran off. "I was just trying to see if Loona would be safe with you."

"Being nosy, is what you were," Alero corrected him, the shadows covering his body in what looked like black fur, as he dropped to all fours, to get eye level with the imp. The only thing not covered by fur was his black skull head. "I will offer you work and success, if you and your employees keep your mouths shut. I would like to think that you value your lives."

"Stop!" Loona said, smacking the wolf on the top of his head, and walking to stand between Blitz and Alero. "They won't say anything, just give us work. You don't have to go and threaten them."

The wolf stood, as the shadows seemed to melt off the demon Prince. Blitzo noticed that the other demon seemed to cower before Loona, and he smiled hesitantly.

"I'll give you imps work," Alerobiel said, calmly. "But I heard that you took something that belonged to another. So you will be taking my orders from Stolas, and his when he desires. The pay will be good, I promise you."

"Thank you my Prince," Blitzo said, bowing, and somewhat thankful. "I will keep slient on this visit."

"Good."

I_** wrote this sort of to "Infected" by Sickick and "Genius", by Sia. I found it appropriate for the lost and twisted love between Alero and Maria/Loona. I own nothing concerning Helluva Boss, or Hazbin Hotel. I only own Alerobiel and the Plot. **_


End file.
